Lauren
Lauren Trinity Bright-Jones, labelled The Volleyball Star, was a camper on Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise as a member of the Feisty Cats. Biography Lauren was born in New York, but then moved to Canada at age 5. Her parents are both lawyers, so her familt is very wealthy. As a child, Lauren was very spoilt, however this doesn't mean that she is a nasty person; she's the exact opposite. She enjoys playing volleyball and is the captain of her school's team. Lauren has never had a boyfriend, and is really hoping to find one soon. She's very sweet, friendly, caring, loyal and flirty, however she can be very competitive and angry at times. Lauren's 17 years old and she's a bit of a dare-devil. She isn't afraid to try anything new and cares for everyone around her. Positive Traits Friendly, Trustworthy, Reliable, Loyal, Caring, Athletic, Pretty. Negative Traits Short temper Audition Tape Three teenagers are shown in Central Park, New York. The boy wearing the blue shirt speaks. Luke: "Hey! I'm Luke, and my sister, Lauren is going to dominate Total Drama All Stars!" Lauren: *nudges Luke* "Uh, Luke, technically I'm not even in it yet!" The boy with the white shirt speaks. Curtis: "Luke! Just shut up, you're ruining Lo's audition!" Lauren: "Anyway, please pick me, because I'm strong *Lauren shows her muscles*, reliable, trustworthy, caring, friendly and I'm an honest competitor." Luke:" Also, she's a loser, because she doesn't even have a boyfriend! *laughs*" Lauren: *punches Luke* "SHUT UP!" Lauren: *smiles and turns off the camera* Interview 'Are you excited about the show? ' - Yes! I think it is going to be a great experience! 'Who do you have a crush on? ' - Um...Nick is pretty hot.....ok really hot. ;D 'Are you afraid of having new hosts? ' - If they are anything like Chris McLean, then YES. 'How will you spend your time? ' - Chillin' with my friends on the show when we don't have challenges. Or play a game of volleyball. 'Who do you want to become friends with? ' - Everyone mostly, except Destiny and Colt. They seem really mean, and I can't stand mean people. 'How will you play the game? ' - I'm a friendly and honest player. So If I am elimianted, I guess it's meant to be. Winning's kinda a bonus :) But don't get me wrong...I would like the money. 'How will you use your money if you win? ' - I would save it up and go to university. 'Are you satisfied with your teammates? ' - Sure. They seem cool. Most of them anyway... I think ;) 'What's your favorite type of music? What types of singers? ' - I really like dance music, as well as some pop music. I like the band Chromeo. There music is wicked to dance to! 'Your favorite movie? Color? ' - My fave movie is Just Go With It. It's HILARIOUS! And my fave colours are baby blue and light pink. 'What do you want to be when you grow up? ' - A volleyball star, duh. XD First Impressions Alex- He seems nice. Alice- It was sad to see her get eliminated early, we could have been great friends. Ari- I think she's really sweet. Arturo- He's cool. Cassie- She seems so much like Hilary! Anyone like that, I'll be friends with :) Chad- Hmm... Christina- I've heard her music! She's awesome! Colt- He is a lying, cheating jerkface! Dan- I have known him since I was twelve. Destiny- She seriously needs to get a life! Being mean just makes you look weak, if you know what I mean. Dex- One of my best friends. I knew him before the show. Ellie- She seems nice, except a little quiet. Emma- She's sweet and friendly. Erick- He is hot and all, but he has a girlfriend. Hilary- She's awesome! If you need fashion advice, she's your girl! Ireland- Look, she seems like a party girl. But, she's cool...I think... Jonna- I love her 'fro! It suits her :D Kylie- Wild girl. Crazy Girl, ect. Linda- I think that she's really bossy and mean, yet ok...sometimes. Malik- Hm, he seems ok. But a little sketchy. Mallory- We shall destroy Tiara for her. :P Mariah- I love her clothes! Monique- I don't know, maybe she's cool! Nick- Total bad boy,but I'm all for that, plus danger is hot and he's pretty cute. *blushes* Ronnie- She's great! She neets to forget about Colt and find some one nice and trustworthy. Shawn- He seems cool, and I love his music. The dude can sure sing. Skyler- She is a great skateboarder! She beat me she's still awesome. Taylor- She's seems really adventurous. People like that are good friends to have around. Trevor- Epic. XD Trivia *Lauren is the only contestant to have four piercings. *Lauren's Total Drama Counterpart is Katie/Bridgette as well as Fin from Stoked. *Lauren's last name is Jones, that's why one of her nicknames is 'LJ'. *Lauren and Dex are best friends. *Lauren is based roughly off the user who plays her. *The band Lauren likes, [[http://chromeo.net/ | Chromeo]] is actually a real band that the the user who plays her likes. Total Drama: Trouble In Paradise ...Coming Soon...